La Bella y la Bestia
by skynight1215
Summary: El amor esta cuando una joven entra a un castillo encantado Se que al principio parece copiado con la historia original pero no es asi es mejor denle una oportunidad plissss
1. Hechizo

**La Bella y la Bestia **

**Fnaf**

**por Kittycat**

**Hola amigos soy Kittycat hermana de Skynight traigo una historia que eh creado porque se me hizo cómico que fuera de cinco noches en freddy´s**

**Empecemos con la historia n.n**

_Créditos de los personajes_

_Hechicera - Mangle_

_Bestia - Foxy_

_Bella - Chica_

_Laurie - Mike_

_Gastón - Toy Freddy_

_Lebú - BB_

_Lumier - Bonnie_

_Ding dong - Freddy_

_Sra. Poof - Puppet_

_Chip - Golden_

_La estantería (no me acuerdo del nombre u.u) - Toy chica_

Angelica - Toy Bonnie

Capitulo 1

Había una vez un príncipe egoísta cruel, una noche de frio invierno una anciana había tocado la puerta del castillo, la anciana le dio una rosa a cambio de refugio el príncipe se burlo de la oferta y la rechazo la anciana le dijo que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias él lo rechaza otra vez la anciana se transformo en una hermosa hechicera el príncipe trato de disculparse pero era demasiado tarde la hechicera vio que no tenia bondad en su corazón así que como castigo lo transformo en una bestia, hechizo al castillo y los que vivían ahí la hechicera le dio un espejo que es lo único que tenia con el contacto de los demás y la rosa, no era una rosa normal era mágica tenía que enamorarse de una joven a partir de los 21 años si no se cumple antes de que se marchite la rosa se convertirá en una bestia para siempre junto los que fueron hechizados.

**Hola de nuevo espero que les guste serán cortos espero que les guste como a mi **


	2. La bella del lugar

**La Bella y la Bestia **

**Fnaf**

**por Kittycat**

**Hola amigos aquí Kittycat reportándose para el deber hoy traigo el segundo capítulo**

**Empecemos con el capitulo n.n**

Capitulo 2

En un lugar muy lejosahí hay un pueblo que vive una joven llamada Chica todo el pueblo la llamaba extraña por leer libros además que su padre era inventor del pueblo pero sus inventos no eran demasiado buenos o eran muy tontos y eso ocasionaba que todo el mundo se riera de él, un día Chica salió de su casa y fue al pueblo ahí se encontró a un típico cazador fuerte y alto todos lo llamaban Frederick (Toy Freddy) el amaba a Chica pero ella ni caso le así porque solo pensaba de él como un tipo engreído

-Hola Chica-El la saludo

-Oh eres tu- Chica responde con despreció

-¿Por qué no quieres a Frederick?- Dice Ballon boy compañero de Frederick

-¡Ya déjame en paz!- Responde con enojo

-¿Por qué estas tan sola?- Le pregunta Frederick curioso

-Vengo a comprar cosas que mi padre me pidió- Responde Chica

Ella empujo a Frederick de su camino y se fue

Chica se fue al mercado a comprar las cosas que su padre le había encargado, aprovechando decidió irse a su lugar favorito, era un valle cuando era muy pequeña cuando su madre todavía tenía vida siempre veía una rosa pero siempre fingía que era mágica, era especial para ella porque era el único recuerdo de su madre, se hacía tarde ella volvió con su padre cuando llegó Mike el padre de Chica era un inventor él trabajaba para mostrar sus "GRANDEZAS" a una compañía y tal vez a ser empleado

-Hola Chica- El lo saluda

-Hola Papá- Ella le contesta

-¿Cómo te fue en el pueblo?- El pregunta

-Frederick otra vez- Respondió con un tono molesto

-¡Ay ese Frederick se las verá conmigo por molestar a mi hermosa hija- Exclama Mike

**Fin del capitulo **

**Holiwis espero que les haya gustado, se me paso informarles que el hechizo era que se convirtieran en animatronicos nos seguimos leyendo**


	3. Castillo encantado

**La Bella y la Bestia **

**Fnaf**

**por Kittycat **

**Hola de nuevo me da gusto que estén a pendiente de la historia espero que les guste y para lo que les tengo preparado con las pesadillas del los siguientes capítulos serán súper originales una historia jamás contada Jeje**

**Bueno eh aquí el capitulo**

Capitulo 3

-Bueno Chica me tengo que ir a la ciudad para probar mis inventos- Dice Mike

-Y que hiciste papá?- Pregunta Chica con curiosidad

-Cuanto veces te ha pasado de que no sabes que ponerte?- Pregunta

-Mmm... nunca- Exclama Chica

-Da igual, saluda al vestidor portátil!-

-Que!-

-A si es con solo esta pequeña cajita aprietas este botón y pom-

-Wow sin duda te contrataran-

-Ahora a empacar esta cosa

-Yo empaco todo pa

-Ok

Después Chica había ayudado a empacar a su padre y Mike se fue a la ciudad

-Adiós Chica cuídate

-Si papá tu igual cuídate y vuelve pronto!

Dos horas después con Mike

-Bueno vamos rayo ¿No crees que debíamos de llegar hace unos momentos?- Se pregunta Mike

-No importa de seguro tome un camino más largo- Dice Mike con una cara de convencido

Pasaron unas horas y Mike todavía no llegaba y él se empezaba a preocupar

-Rayo a donde me has llevado eh!- Decía Mike preocupado

Rayo se había tropezado y Mike cayo, el caballo salió corriendo dejándolo solo

-Ay este caballo- Decía Mike adolorido

Pero para la suerte de Mike iban a peor en ese lugar habían lobos que querían devorar su carne

-Creo que es el perfecto momento para correr- pensaba Mike con terror

El corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un castillo misterioso

**(Favoritos por el castillo misterioso XD)**

El se refugió en el castillo que había visto

-Hola?- El pregunto

-Hay que ayudarlo- Dijo una voz misteriosa no muy lejos de ahí

-No él nos va a matar- Respondió otra sombra

-Haz lo que sea yo lo ayudare- Le dice el otro

-Quien está ahí!- Dice Mike con un tono asustado

-Hola, señor- Le dice una voz

-Que quien eres?- Pregunta Mike

-Usted necesita un poco de ayuda no?- Pregunta la voz amablemente

-Si por favor- Dice Mike con un poco de más confianza

-Ok- La voz misteriosa salió a la luz

-Eres un robot!- Grita Mike

-Un animatronico en realidad- Dice el conejo morado -Venga vamos a darle un buen servicio

-Oh Bonnie que te pasa nos regañaran- Dice el oso animatronico que aparece de tras de el

-Tranquilo Freddy- Dice Bonnie

**Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos a la siguiente lectores del mundo**


	4. Miedo en cada rincon

**La Bella y la Bestia **

**Fnaf**

**por Kittycat **

**Hola de nuevo chicos aquí les traigo otro capítulo con un invitado especial es nada menos que mi amigo Bonnie**

**Bonnie: Hola chicos suculentos aquí llego el más genial y guapo escritor del mundo**

**Kittycat: No te pases**

**Bonnie: Ok perdón**

**Kittycat: Pues verán Bonnie me va ayudar con la historia en todo eso del romance ya que él es el don Juan de mi colonia, pero espero que no exagere mucho XD**

**Bonnie: Oye no exagero**

**Kittycat: Un poco con el... tú ya sabes**

**Bonnie: Con el que?**

**Kittycat: Con el sexo...**

**Silencio***

**Kittycat: Bueno sin más empecemos con el capitulo **

**Capitulo 4**

-Venga al fuego- Dice el conejo morado

-Si está bien- Responde Mike

A Mike lo atendieron bien y fueron muy amables con él, pero la felicidad terminó cuando una sombra se veía al final del pasillo, lo cual hizo que Mike se asustara mucho, trato de escapar pero la sombra era más rápido que el agarrándole del brazo

-Tú qué haces aquí!- Gritaba la sombra

-Yo l..lo siento solo bus...- Tartamudeaba Mike

-Cállate!- Grito la sombra

La sombra lo llevo a una celda, y le había dicho que era su prisionero por castigo de haber venido a su castillo lo iba dejar hasta que se pudra

En otro lado Chica estaba tranquilamente cocinando pero no muy lejos de ahí

-De seguro te aceptara no hay ninguna duda- Decía Ballon boy sonriente

-Sí pero solo necesito una cosa- Decía Frederick

-Que cosa?- Preguntaba Ballon boy

-Que me ponga atención- Dice Frederick en un tono glorioso- Bueno entrare- Dice sin preocupación

Frederick toco la puerta de Chica y sin ánimos Chica abrió

-Oh Frederick que haces aquí?- Pregunta Chica con una sonrisa mas falsa del mundo

-En que vas a ser la chica más afortunada del mundo- Dijo Frederick agarrando su mano

-Ah enserio- Decía Chica

-Enserio, Quiero que seas mi novia- Dijo Frederick

-Claro que..- Dice Chica

Frederick trato de besarla pero Chica abrió la puerta y lo patio

-NOOO!- Le grito Chica

Chica estaba tan feliz porque le había dado su merecido a ese Frederick pero a la vez se preguntaba cuándo llegaría su padre, ella se asomo por la ventana y vio que venía rayo el caballo de Mike que lo uso para ir a la ciudad, al ver esto Chica salió de su casa rápidamente, estaba confundida y asustada porque no estaba su padre entonces ella misma fue con rayo para que la guiara donde había ido su padre.

Las horas pasaron y al fin llego aquel castillo que había llegado su padre, ella entro al castillo que daba un poco de miedo

-Hola!?- Gritaba Chica -Papá!?- Volvió a Gritar

Hasta que se oyeron unos pasos

-Quién está ahí?- Preguntaba Chica con terror

-Es una Chica!- Decía una voz

-Sera la que rompa el hechizo- Decía otra voz

-Quien está ahí, salgan!- Gritaba Chica asustada

-Hay que saludar hay que ser caballeros- Decía la otra voz

-Ok pero antes tenemos que hacer que se quede- Decía la otra voz

-Papá?- Decía Chica mientras subía las escaleras vio que su padre estaba en una celda

-Papá!- Grito Chica cuando vio a su padre

-Chica te tienes que irte ahora- Advirtió Mike

-No, no lo hare quien hizo esto? ya sé quien fue Frederick verdad? ahí ese tonto solo porque no acepte su propuesta- Decía Chica furiosa

Pero no sabía que alguien estaba detrás de ella escuchando todo

**Bueno eh aquí el final del capítulo y Bonnie sigue estando en Shock creo**

**Bonnie: No ya no**

**Kittycat: Me alegro pero ahora debes correr**

**Bonnie: Porque?**

**Kittycat: Porque cierta persona te quiere matar por que en la escuela lo hiciste ver como imbécil cuando no trajo tarea**

**?: Bonnie!**

**Bonnie: Oh mierda tienes razón bueno chicos nos vemos si mi disculpan voy a por el amor de vida de este tipo y esconderme adiós**

**Se va corriendo y llega Foxy***

**Foxy: Donde se fue ese patán?- Decía realmente enfadado**

**Kittycat: Con Chica (Me va matar Bonnie pero merece la pena)**

**Foxy: Gracias, no te salvaras Bonnie**

**Se va***

**Kittycat: Jeje estos muchachos bueno sin más nos vemos en otro capítulo Chao**


End file.
